The present invention relates to the field of latches and more particularly to load floor latches in which a handle is lifted to release the latch from engagement with a keeper.
Load floor latches are known in the art and are employed in a number of applications. Generally, latches in this category operate by forcing a pawl into engagement with a keeper. For example, where a first closure member has a pawl and a second closure member has a keeper thereon closing first closure member against the second closure member secures the closure members. The latch can be repeatedly latched and unlatched by a user who desires to fasten and unfasten the first closure member to the second closure member.
One drawback with the previous load floor latches was that the pawl of the latch needed to slide into position and engage a keeper. Sliding type pawls in load floor latches did not positively engage keepers on the vehicles to the degree desired by a user.
A need exists for a latch which positively engages a keeper by the rotation of a pawl towards the keeper.
In addition, load floor latches, which is one application for the latches of the present invention, are commonly used in the automotive industry. Often, these latches are employed to secure the contents of a compartment in a cargo area. The latch of the present invention can be used in compartments and bins in various locations such as glove compartments and storage areas in vehicles. For example, load floor latches find use for securing a floor panel, such as the panel which regulates access to vehicle items, such as spare tires, tools, jacks, batteries, and the like. In many cases, the floor panel is provided on the floor of a passenger vehicle or cargo compartment. The latch therefore must be durable, and it is desirable that the latch be able to withstand substantial force loads, such as those of the type generally encountered by bumps, rough terrain, and especially vehicular accidents, such as crashes, or rollover situations. It is important that compartment contents remain secured in the event of a vehicle crash or rollover. This is especially more important where the cargo compartment is located in the same general area as the vehicle operator, or other passengers. For example, in station wagon type vehicles, the cargo space for passengers and items of cargo is the same. Thus, in this type of vehicle, there is great danger to be encountered should a rollover of the vehicle occur and the latch becomes unsecured. If this were to happen, the compartment contents would spill out into the passenger compartment, thereby placing the vehicle operator in danger. A need exists for a load floor latch which has improved abilities to withstand a rollover, and facilitate latching of a panel, even under high stress conditions. It is also important that the latch, in addition to being durable, be easy to construct and install.